Gabrielle Fitzgerald
Additional Gear: - 2 Frag Grenades - 1 Smoke Grenade - Combat Knife - Survival Kit Physical Description: Gabrielle sports an athletic and muscular body frame, from a young age she was to keep strong knowing that she would join the military like the rest of her family. Being the shortest one amongst the five kids, she was often called shorts stake or shortie by her older sister. Gabby has long blonde hair that falls down to her lower back, however when she is on mission or just can’t be bothered by it, she’ll keep tied in a bun or a braided ponytail but from time to time, she has been seen with her bangs parted going down each side of her face. Much like her older sister, Gabby has almost porcelain white skin but has crystal blue eyes which she got from her mother’s side of the family. As for any other identifying marks, she has a tribal cross under her right arm that wraps around her ribs and right side of her body. Off-duty, she’s usually seen in either her standard ODST hoodie and BDUs or in a white t-shirt and jeans. Personality: Much like her older sister Isabella, Gabby was always a protector. She would do anything to help her friends in need. She is a social butterfly and tends to make close friends with almost anyone she meets. Being brought up mostly by her uncle just like her older siblings she was taught at an early age of to survive on her own if need be. Out of all the kids in her family, she tends to the more adventurous one, always rushing in to be in anyone's corner both friend or foe alike. Unlike her sister, Gabrielle tends to think more tactfully when it comes to problem-solving. A natural born leader, Gabby will follow any order she is given to the letter. Although there have been times where she’ll rush into the field in order to save others. On the battlefield, she’s driven and focused and detail oriented, Gabby takes every variable she can into consideration as she acts on the fly. Much like her older siblings and her parents, she will put the needs of her teammates before her own. Off the battlefield Gabrielle is more relaxed and welcoming, she tends to hover close to people who interest her more inquisitive nature. Unlike most ODSTs, she has a deep respect for the Spartan branch because of her sister. Gabby is inspired by Isabella to the point that she hopes to someday be in the same class of soldier as her. Biography: Being the third child of five kids, Gabrielle was born on July 26, 2533, on the planet of Tribute in the Epsilon Eridani system. She was born to a captain in the ODSTs and a lieutenant of the medical corps. Their names are William and Anna Fitzgerald. Being the middle child, she grew up just the same as her older siblings, though even at a young age she knew that she wanted to be in the military like the rest of her family before her. Growing up on Tribute was peaceful for the most part of her life and just like her brothers and sisters, Gabby was also taught survival skills and gun safety at a young age. Around the age of six was when she first saw the person that she truly inspired to be like. While at the shopping center with her family for her older sister's birthday, there was an explosion that erupted in the middle of the market. As the sirens went off Gabby watched in horror as she, along with Isabella leading them, was forced to flee to the center. On the way out, as she waited for her aunt to arrive with the group she was crushed to hear the news about what happened, however, her tears were short-lived as she noticed the bravery of her eldest sister leading out any strugglers to the safe zone. A year later she was forced to live with an uncle as her father and her mother had to leave the system to go to earth. With her parents on deployment, her uncle kept her survival skills sharp. Being a Marine himself, their uncle kept the discipline that her parents instilled in her family. On her 13th birthday, her uncle received news that her mother's med unit was attacked and she was seriously wounded, fearing the worst, Gabby looked to Isabella to act as a second mother for everyone. Three days later, her father called saying that their mother passed. By her 15th birthday, she now took over for Izzy who shipped off for basic, acting as the stand-in protector for her younger brother and sister she would keep aspiring to be like her sister. A month before her 18th birthday, she wanted to prove to her father and Uncle that she was more than capable of surviving in any situation and receive their blessing to join up like her siblings before her. Being one of the brightest of the children, Gabby would take any opportunity to prove it. Taking all variables in mind, she packed just enough to last a week before she needed to come back. The day of her 18th birthday, she would return home like nothing happened, When she when she first came through the door her father was absolutely furious but seeing that she was able to take care of herself by just living off the land he couldn’t have been happier to have her home. Even though she pulled the stunt to prove she was ready to sign up, Gabby wouldn’t sign up for the Marines until three days later. Two years would pass since she signed up and after showing her natural leadership skills as, well as her battlefield awareness during the end of the war, she was fast-tracked toward a more tactical position to which she turned down in favor of joining the ranks of the ODSTs. The day after Gabrielle turned 21, she would receive word that her older brother died while on a mission with Isabella. Two weeks later, just before she would head into heavy weapons training, she would be reunited with both her father and sister. As the three of them talked amongst each other, they would soon be joined by an officer who scouted her sister as a candidate for the Spartan Branch. Sitting quietly as the others talked, Gabby would soon have another goal to aspire for. Heavy weapon training seemed almost effortless to her that she would pass with flying colors. To celebrate her completed training, she got a tribal tattoo in remembrance of her brother and was placed into Isabella’s unit. However, after a couple of months in the unit, she would take over as squad leader when her sister would leave for Spartan training. By her 23rd birthday, she had more than 50 combat drops under her belt, but the fire to become a Spartan like her sister still burned inside of her. After getting a message from Isabella telling her of the things she’s done since becoming a Spartan, Gabby pushed herself harder to be given the same chance. When her sister told the family about the attack on the ship, Gabrielle jumped at the chance to transfer to the Acheron to be reunited once again with Izzy and help fill in for the many hands that were lost.